Estaba ciego
by Krystal-Pattinson
Summary: Ella había perdido las esperanzas , su mejor amigo jamás la amaría y estaba a punto de abordar un avión , pero ¿que pasa si ella se anima a arriesgarse y confesarle su amor? ¿él lo correspondra? Mini-fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración:**_ Todos los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephanie Meyer mi autora favorita :D

_**Summary: **_En el último día de clase , ella había perdido las esperanzas , su mejor amigo jamás la amaría y estaba a punto de abordar un avión , pero ¿que pasa si ella se anima a arriesgarse y confesarle su amor? ¿él lo correspondra? Mini-fic

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Suspire. Oi sería el "gran día."

La graduación de mis compañeros.

Y mía.

¿Porque es tan malo? , es decir tendré vacasiones , mayoría de edad, no más castigos ni regaños, no más libros para leer.

Pero no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo, por el simple hecho de que allí se encontraba Edward Cullen , la definición de perfección, alegría y es mi mejor amigo.

¿Cómo pude hacerme amiga de alguien como él?.

Recuerdo perfectamente que fue el primer día que llegó al colegio.

Le tocó sentarse a mi lado en clases de biología y literatura. Sonreí.

**(Flashback)**

- Alumnos quiero que le den una biembenida a Edward Cullen , será su nuevo compañero - dijo el profesor pero creo que todas estaban igual que yo. Puro "blah blah blah", aquel Dios griego que estaba parado frente a todos llamaba específicamente la atención

!Pero es que Dios mio!

Jessica levantó la mano

- Profesor ¿puede sentarse a mi lado? , podría ser una excelente guía - dijo y yo rodé los ojos.

Vale, era mi amiga pero ...

El chico volteó la mirada y pude jurar que sonreía.

Ja, le parecía divertido.

- Señorita Stanley, tiene compañero de clase - le recordó el compañero y Jessica miró a Mike con una mirada apenada.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada que hizo que todos me miraran , incluyendo a Edward.

Éste alzó una ceja y hablo por primera vez

- Me sentaré al lado de ella, esta vacío - dijo dirigiendose a mi puesto

Ok. Decir que me estaban lanzando rayos lasers por la mirada era poco.

Cuando llego frente mío , sonrío torcidamente y carraspeó

- Mmm.. señorita ¿puedo sentarme a su lado? - pregunto divertido.

Levanté una ceja. Vale, no entendía su sentido del humor.

!Pero a la mierda! , se veía hermoso sonriendo

- Claro - susurre cohibida por su mirada penetrante.

Al sentarse volteó su silla completamente hacia mi y sonrio de nuevo.

Vaya que tenía buen humor

- Hola Isabella - dijo y yo levanté una ceja

- Vale.. fingiré que no dijiste mi nombre - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Pero lo dije - dijo

- Ok.. entonces haber .. ¿Eres de la Cía? - el negó - ¿Fbi? - pregunte y el río por lo bajo.

- Vale que buena imaginación tienes , pero no.. lo deduje por tu cuaderno , dice en grande "Isabella Swam" - dijo con una sonrisa de burla y en ese momento me sentí una tonta.

Aparté la mirada sonrojada.

Vale, era arrogante y bastante.

- Oh, lo siento si te hise sentir.. mal.. no era mi intención - dijo apenado.

Lo miré y era cierto, o era excelente actor.

- No importa, supongo que soy algo despistada a veces , bueno hola Cullen - dije y el frunció el ceño

- Llamame Edward - pidió y yo asentí

- Vale, Edward llamame Bella - dijo y el sonrío

- Un nombre muy adecuado - dijo y yo me sonroje

El profesor llamó la atención a la clase y empezó a hablar de un montón de cosas que no me importaban

!Ya sabía todo esto! , era lo mismo todos los años.

Pero mis tontos compañeros parecían no notarlo.

Edward miraba aburrido la clase y respondía todas las preguntas con desinteres.

Cuando terminó la clase salí del salón para ir a la cafetería.

Tenía mucha hambre.

- Oye - gritó una voz detrás mío.

Edward estaba a unos pasos de mi mirandome confundido

- ¿Qué? - pregunte

- Oye , eres mi compañera de clase y creo que deberías enseñarme el lugar - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- ¿Quién lo dice? - pregunte

- E.. , bueno no importa - dijo levantando una ceja mientrás se alejaba.

Sonreí y lo jalé del brazo

- Oye , ven , luego te lo enseño, tengo hambre y necesito comer y creo que tu tambien - dije y el alzó una ceja

- ¿Que insinuas? - pregunto y yo sonreí

- Nada - dije con tono inocente

- Ok , entendi tu humor negro - dijo y yo alzé una ceja

- ¿Yo tengo humor negro? , joder no paraste de sonreir toda la clase - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Creo que es bueno una dosis de buen humor para empezar el día - dijo y yo solté una carcajada

- Vale, sonaste de propaganda , ven - dije jalándolo hacia la fila de la cafetería.

El parecía confundido

- ¿De donde vienes? - le pregunte

- De Alaska - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

- ¿En ese colegio habían cafeterías? - pregunte y el negó

- Nos llevaban la comida los meseros - dijo y enseguida mi quijada se desencajo.

Joder, debi adivinarlo , rico.

- Vale.. , bueno aca no , así que compra comida - dije lléndome

- Hey - me llamo

- ¿Qué? - pregunte

- ¿Y tu no vas a comer? - pregunto y yo rodé los ojos

- Claro que si , pensé que era ovio, comprame comida - dije llendome

- Hey - volvio a llamar

- ¿Ahora que? - pregunte

- ¿Se supone que tengo que adivinar que querras? - pregunto y yo asentí.

El suspiró y asintió indiciandome que me vaya.

Sonreí.

Me senté en una mesa sola.

La mesa donde estaban Jessica, Angela , Leah , Seth , Jacob , Mike , Ben me miraron.

Les hise señas indicando que me sentaría con Edward y todos asintieron y Jessica me hizo una seña de "Bien".

Rodé los ojos.

Edward llegó con dos bandejas de comida.

Sonreí al ver que me había dado.

Mi preferido

- Wao , además de rico , lees mentes - dije agarrando mi trozo de pizza

- ¿Rico? ¿lector de mentes? - pregunto y yo asentí

- Vale, noté que eres rico y pues elegiste mi favorito - dije señalando mi bandeja con un trozo de pizza, una ensalada cesar , una costilla y un pudin de chocolate

- Pensé que me ibas a tirar la bandeja en la cara , digo , las chicas no acostumbran a comer tanto - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- No soy como las demás - dije y el asintió

- Ya lo se - dijo.

El resto del almuerzo no la pasamos hablando de los profesores y las clases.

Realmente , era muy simpático, y con él podría mostrar mi otro lado.

"El del humor negro" como lo llamaba él.

Le guíe hasta sus clases y así paso todo el día.

Cuando salí de mi clase de gimnasia , Edward estaba esperandome afuera.

Fruncí el ceño

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunte mientras me dirigía al estacionamiento a buscar mi auto

- Pues.. te esperaba - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

- Eres mi única amiga - aclaró y yo asentí

- Vale , vale , pobresito - dije ganandome una mirada envenenada y yo me heche a reir.

- Edward - gritó un chico fortulento.

!Joder que estaba bueno!

Una chica rubia al notar mi mirada le plantó un beso.

Vale, capté el mensaje - pensé con sarcasmo.

Edward río y rodó los ojos

- Pensé que no tenías amigos - dije y el asintió

- Son mis hermanos , y sus novios - dijo y yo asentí

- Vale , adios - dije despidiendome de él llendo hacia mi auto.

Y literalmente ese fue el primer día de mi amistad con Edward Cullen.

**(Fin del Flashback)  
**

¿Y quien iba a decir que luego de eso terminaríamos siendo mejores amigos?

O ¿que yo estaría aquí desmoronandome por que se iría y no lo volvería a ver? 

* * *

**_Vale , mal summary._**

**_Pero bueno es que estoy demasiado inspirada para hacer One-shot._**

**_Si cuentan cuantos capitulos de 1.000 palabras tienen veran que es algo como un One-shot._**

**_Sólo que iré a ver el partido de Portugal- Brazil y luego los otros y por eso lo divido en tiempos._**

**_Montaré varios caps hoy , espero que todos._**

**_Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews_**

**_:D !ARRIBA ESPAÑA! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaración:**_ Todos los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephanie Meyer mi autora favorita :D

_**Summary: **_En el último día de clase , ella había perdido las esperanzas , su mejor amigo jamás la amaría y estaba a punto de abordar un avión , pero ¿que pasa si ella se anima a arriesgarse y confesarle su amor? ¿él lo correspondra? Mini-fic

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Alice vendría aproximadamente en media hora a "ayudarme con mi vestuario", pero yo prefiero decir que me usa como su muñeca barbie.

Pero no me importa.

Alice es mi mejor amiga, o al menos eso sería hasta que se fueran.

Suspire tristemente.

¿Porque habían decidido irse justo el mismo día de la graduación? .

Sólo aparecer es injusto.

Extrañaría enormemente a mi amiga la duende , a mi amiga Rosalie , a mi oso Emmet , a Jasper y sobre todo a aquel tonto de ojos verde profundos que con tan solo mirarme hace que me sonroje.

Sonreí, recordando como conoci a los Cullen.

**(Flashback)**

Hoy era viernes, ya Edward se había adaptado bastante bien.

Ya las chicas no le prestaban tanta atención.

Y sobre todo ya Jessica paraba de acosarme con sus preguntas sobre Edward.

- Hola Bells - dijo Edward mientrás yo me bajaba de mi auto.

Sonreí, Edward era realmente caballeroso, chistoso, alegre y confiable.

Lo que toda chica desea.

Claro, pero sólo sería mi amigo - pensé con amargura.

- Hola Edward - dije mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra primera clase. Literatura

Ya era costumbre que fuesemos a todos lados juntos, es decir sus hermanos son un año mayores que él y un año menores que él, así que estaba sólo.

Y yo era su única amiga.

No voy a negarlo, estaba feliz de ello. Sobre todo cuando se me acercaba Mike , que Edward lo alejaba.

Mike es mi amigo pero tiende a obsesionarse facilmente con las chicas.

- ¿Y... que más? - pregunte para sacarle tema.

Hoy se le veía muy pensativo

- Hoy comeremos con mis hermanos - decreto y yo lo miré raro

- Dirás , tú comeras con tus hermanos - dije apuntandolo con el dedo

- No, dije comeremos, es decir , tu y yo - dijo y yo negue - anda , no será tan malo - volví a negar - Bella por favor - pidió haciendo un tonto puchero.

Suspire, no habría manera de que yo me negara a eso.

El sonrío y me beso el cabello mientras pasaba sus brazos al rededor de mis hombros.

Todo aquel que nos veía pensaría que somos novios, pero simplemente somos amigos.

Para mi desgracia - pense.

- ¿Y que se supone que debo decir? - pregunte y el rodó los ojos

- Bella, no son la prensa , se tu misma , les fasinaras - dijo y yo alzé una ceja

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - pregunte

- Porque me fasinas a mi - dijo y me sonroje

Joder, este tipo de cosas son las que hacen que mi corazón lata más rapido de lo normal.

La profesora de literatura entró mandandonos a callar. Por mi suerte.

Noté la mirada de Edward fija en mi toda la clase pero decidí ignorarlo.

- Señorita Swam ¿cual es el libro que mandamos? - preguntó y yo rodé los ojos haciendo que Edward ríera

- Orgullo y prejuicio - respondí y ella sonrío

- Y supongo que ya todos lo leyeron ¿cierto? - pregunto y todos se callaron.

- Levante la mano quien ha leído algo - dijo la profesora y sólo 3 manos se levantaron en la sala

La mía, la de Edward y sorpresivamente la de Mike.

Todos voltearon a ver a Mike y éste se encogió de hombros

- ¿Qúe leyo? - pregunto la maestra

- La portada - dijo y todos ríeron

- Muy gracioso, Newton , señor Cullen ¿podría honrarnos diciendo una crítica de cualquier parte de su preferencia? - pregunto la profesora.

Oh, si lo había olvidado.

Literatura era la materia que más odiaba Edward, por el simple hecho de que la profesora tenía alguna clase de obsesión con él.

Sonreí burlonamente cuando él me miró.

Entrecerro los ojos y pasó al frente de la clase

- Yo creo que él libro está muy bien hecho, muy buenas bases y conceptos de lo que pudo ser esa situación de clases sociales, pero me parece que la señorita Elizabeth tambien es muy prejuiciosa - dijo y yo alzé una ceja.

La profesora me vió y me hizo señas para que pasara

!Joder!

Al llegar al lado de Edward éste sonrío sacarronamente y yo le lancé una mirada envenenada

- Señorita que tiene para opinar del comentario de su compañero

- Para mi Elizabeth no es prejuiciosa, es realista, si tienen a un hombre que habla mal de ti sin siquiera tener fundamentos hay que jusgarlo por tosco y cruel , y definitivamente ser dura ¿que pretendes que sea? - le pregunte y el rodó los ojos

- Tenía fundamentos Darcy , simplemente le parecio de baja alcurnia su familia -dijo

- ¿Y porque no critico a sus hermanas? - pregunte

- Si lo hizo - dijo

- No con tal intensidad como a Elizabeth - dije y la campana sonó.

Todos los alumnos salieron con gestos fastidiados.

La profesora se nos acerco

- Felicidades, me gustaría que hicieran un informe juntos para que expongan sus fundamentos frente a la clase, les haría algo de falta - dijo lléndose del salón.

Edward y yo nos miramos un rato a los ojos y luego hechamos a reir

- Vale fue bastante cómico, ahora vamos a la cafetería - dijo Edward emocionado mientras agarraba mi mano y me jalaba hacia alla.

Ya llevaba una semana entera en la que el contacto de Edward , me causaba una fuerte corriente eléctrica.

¿Será que alguna vez me acostumbrare?

Al llegar a la cafetería oímos un grito proveniente de una de las mesas de al fondo.

Todos voltearon a verlos.

Allí estaban sus hermanos , el más grande cuyo novia parecía odiarme llamó a Edward con un grito

Edward rodó los ojos y me jaló hacia ellos

- Edward, creo que estaré de más - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Para nada, creeme y ahora si me vas a acompañar - dijo empujandome.

No pude hecharme atrás ya que me encontraba en frente de 4 diferentes rostros, los 4 hermosos.

La rubia me echaba rayos por los ojos, el grandulón me miraba divertido, la pequeña sonreía anchamente y el otro estaba normal.

Suspire, parecía más dificl que entrar en un día de clases y nadie te conoce.

- Creo que no es buena idea - le susurre a Edward y éste suspiro

- Vale chicos ya la asustaron, Rosalie deja de mirarla así , Emmet deja tu burla , Alice controlate , Jasper - se calló y Emmet reventó en carcajadas

- Vale , ya hola Bella quería conocerte - dijo dándome un abrazo de oso haciendo que me quedara sin aire

- Emmet - le advirtió Edward y Emmet me soltó

- Ella es mi novia Rosalie - dijo presentandome a la rubia.

Esperaba una burla o algo de su parte pero me sorprendió abrazandome

- No te preocupes no es nada contra ti, son celos simplemente - dijo y yo asentí.

- Y ellos son - no termino porque la pequeña duende se colgó de mi en un abrazo

- Bella, años esperando conocerte - dijo y yo levanté una ceja.

Ella sonrío

- Literalmente - agrego y yo sonreí

- Hola - saludo Jasper dándome un abrazo.

Aquel chico era muy calmado.

Me pregunto como termino con aquella chica hiperactiva.

Edward a mi lado sonrío adivinando mis pensamientos

- Bueno ¿que esperan? , sientense - dijo Emmet.

Y Edward y yo nos sentamos uno frente a otro.

- Edward ¿me buscas mi comida? - pregunte pero Emmet me interrumpió

- Yo quiero hacerlo, Edward me contó que le hiciste adivinar que quería , yo quiero hacerlo, divertido, divertido - dijo como un niño pequeño y no pude evitar reirme

- Vale, Emmet busca mi comida - dije y el salió volando en dirección a la cafetería

- Ya vuelvo - dijo Edward acompañandolo.

- Y... ¿te gusta el colegio? - pregunto Alice y yo fruncí el ceño divertida

- Creo que eso lo debía preguntar yo, pero si gracias por el interes - dije y Rosalie rodó los ojos

- Vale, Alice deja tus ánimos la asustaras - dijo y yo me encogí de hombros

- No hay problema , me asustan más mis otros amigos - dije y los 3 miraron curiosos - la mesa de Jessica, Mike, Ben , Leah , Seth y Jake - dije y asintieron

- Jake no me da buena espina - dijo Rosalie

- A mi no me da buena espina Jessica - dijo Jasper

- Y a mi menos Mike - dijo y yo asentí

- Los 3 han asertado justo en el clavo, Jake tiene una pequeña obsesión por mi, Jessica es una cotorra , y Mike .. otro obsesionado - dije y Alice río

- Vale, ya entendimos el mensaje eres deseada - dijo levantando las cejas y yo me sonroje

De repente llegó Emmet saltando con una bandeja en su mano.

Se quedo mirandome fijamente esperando mi reacción.

De no ser porque mis intestinos eran fuerte juraría que iba a bomitar.

Un filete de higado, una ensalada de remolacha , jugo de naranja y una torta de queso.

Repugnante combinación.

Alice se hecho a reir seguida de Jasper.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y Edward miró divertido la escena con una mirada sacarrona.

Emmet gruño

- Vale Edward tenías razón , ganaste - dije dándole un billeto de 100.

Fruncí el ceño

- ¿Apostaron por ver si Emmet acertaría? - pregunte y ambos negaron

- Apostamos por que tu cara no cambiaría al ver ésta comida - dijo Edward

- No entiendo - dije

- Eres muy buena , yo le hubiese tirado la comida en la cara - dijo Rosalie dándole un beso a Emmet.

- Toma - dijo Edward tendiendome una bandeja con un pedazo de pie de limón y pasta.

Comimos entre anecdotas y risas y desde ahí mi relación con los Cullen fue mejorando.

Ya no sólo comíamos Edward y yo , sino tambien los Cullen.

Aunque admito que eso me gano unas miradas extras.

Pero me fui acostumbrando

**(Fin del Flashback)  
**

El timbre sonó sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Suspire a prepararme para mi tortura.

Pero al fin y al cabo ésta sería la última.

Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla mientrás bajaba a abrir la puerta.

* * *

**_Bueno el segundo cap de mi mini-fic_**

**_Iré a comer :D_**

**_¿Ven? , hoy es un día atareado xD_**

**_Pero encuentro la manera de satisfacerlas :D_**

**_Bueno espero más reviews u_u me dejan a entender que no les gusta mi fic y me parten el corazón_**

**_Bye :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaración:**_ Todos los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephanie Meyer mi autora favorita :D

_**Summary: **_En el último día de clase , ella había perdido las esperanzas , su mejor amigo jamás la amaría y estaba a punto de abordar un avión , pero ¿que pasa si ella se anima a arriesgarse y confesarle su amor? ¿él lo correspondra? Mini-fic

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

- Y bien.. ¿estás lista Bella? - pregunto Alice recien le abrí la puerta.

Suspire , su entuciasmo estaba intacto.

¿Cómo podía parecer tan fuerte?

- No - susurre y Alice me miró con preocupación

Alice era la única que sabía mi secreto.

A parte de Emmet , Rosalie y Jasper.

A.. y Jake.

**(Flashback)**

- Las dejo para que duerman chicas - dijo Edward levantandose del suelo y lléndose de la habitación de Alice.

Suspire.

Alice y Rosalie voltearon a verme con una ceja alzada y sonrisa sacarron.a

Joder.

- Y.. Bella.. se nos ocurre un tema de conversación - dijo Alice

- De hecho ¿nada interesante se te ocurre por la cabeza Alice? - pregunto Rosalie.

- De hecho si, pero porque no dejamos que Bella hable sola - dijo Alice

- Vale, ya entendi el sarcasmo ¿pueden dejar de torturarme? - pedi enterrando mi cara en una de las almohadas.

Alice soltó unas risitas.

- Bella , anda , dinos ¿que es lo que sientes por mi hermano? - dijo Alice.

- No.. no siento nada - mentí.

Rosalie bufó.

- Vale, si no sientes nada no te molestara que vayamos a preguntarle a Edward exactamente lo mismo - dijo Alice y yo la miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ambas rodaron los ojos y se ríeron

- Vale, burlense - dije

- Bella ¿porque no le dices? - pregunto Rosalie.

- ¿Y arruinar nuestros meses de amistad? - pregunte y Alice frunció el ceño

- Pero sino jamás sabrás que siente él - dijo Alice

- Se perfectamente lo que siente él - dije

- No cuentes los pollitos antés de nacer - dijo Rosalie

- No hay pollitos - dije tristemente y mis amigas se quedaron calladas.

Ellas sabían perfectamente como yo que Edward estaba idiotizado por Tanya Denali.

Una chica que había entrado en el último mes de éste año.

Era extraño ya que sólo faltaba un año y un mes para graduarnos.

La chica era la mujer más superficial y guapa que había conocido.

Y como no Edward era el más hermoso de todos.

Oviamente la pareja perfecta - pensé

Y no me equivoque, ya llevaban saliendo 1 semana y parecían felices.

De hecho yo los ayude a salir - pensé con ironía.

Tonta , tonta , tonta.

Hubiese dejado que esos dos se la arreglaran por si sólos

**(Fin del Flashback)  
**

Suspire. Desde entonces Alice intente espantar a cualquier chica que se acerque a Edward desde que Tanya y él terminaron.

Diría que fue el día más triste y feliz de mi vida

**(Flashback)**

- Bella - gritó Alice cuando contesté el teléfono

- Alice, son las - dije mirando mi reloj - joder Alice son las 7 ¿que quieres? - pregunte

- Al diablo con la hora, es tu hora - gritó Alice emocionada.

Frunci el ceño ¿que le picaba?

- ¿Qué? - pregunte

- Ven ya mismo a casa , Edward y Tanya terminaron - al tan sólo decir eso abrí los ojos como platos

!Joder que buenas noticias me daban en la mañana!

Pero yaba ... si era buena noticia ¿porque me dolía?

Suspire. Sabía bien la razón , Edward...

- ¿Edward.. está.. - Alice me interrumpió

- Te prohibo que sientas lástima , es lo que llevamos esperando hace meses , por fin , Bella , Edward está algo mal, de hecho está en el piano - dijo y yo suspire.

Edward tenía una pequeña costumbre de que cuando se sentía triste tocaba el piano.

- Ya voy - susurre.

Luego de ponerme unos vaqueros , un pantalón y una camisa normal me fui directo a mi mono volumen.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas.

¿Qué habría pasado?

Mi celular empezó a sonar y revise la pantalla.

10 llamadas perdidas y 3 mensajes de voz.

Todos de Edward. Suspire. Me necesitaba.

Necesitaba a la tonta amiga que estaba para apoyarlo.

Sólo a ella.

Todos los mensajes de voz sonaban como si estubiese tocando el piano de fondo y la voz neutra.

Al llegar a casa de los Cullen y cuando iba a tocar el timbre la duende me abrió

- ¿Cómo..? - pregunte

- Bella, tu mono volumen avisa a 4 cuadras - dijo y yo la miré mal

- Vale, vale , pasa , ya sabes donde buscarlo - dijo y asentí llendo directamente hacia la sala donde se encontraba el enorme piano de cola.

Edward estaba allí tocando una canción algo triste.

Me acerque lentamente y me senté a su lado.

Sabía que había notado mi presencia, pero aveces era mejor sólo el silencio

- Me dejo - dijo

Suspire pero me mantuve callada

- Dijo que ya no le prestaba atención que necesitaba a alguien del equipo de futbol ya que ella era una porrista - continuó.

Dejo de tocar y me miró fijamente

- Dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño hablando por primera vez

- Que tonta conjetura, tu la querías - dije y el sonrío tristemente

- Lo mismo le dije, pero ella estaba cansada de ser la segunda - susurro volviendo a tocar el piano.

Vi una lágrima caer por su mejilla y apoye mi cabeza en su brazo.

El inclinó su cabeza sobre la mía y estubimos así un rato.

Consolandonos uno al otro.

El , había perdido a Tanya

Y yo toda esperanza.

Cuando ya había pasado una hora era demasiado doloroso para mi verlo en ese estado

- Edward yo.. necesito irme... - susurre y el asintió tomando mis manos

- Gracias Bella - me susurro y yo asentí desapareciendo

No me moleste en despedirme de Alice, sabría que luego me molestaría, pero no ahorita.

Conduje mi mono volumen hacia una playa que yo iba cuando me permitía pensar.

Me sente en una roca y puse mi cara entre mis piernas.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado.

Sonreí a medias sabiendo quien era

- Jake - saludé y el resopló

- ¿Que tienes? es ¿por Cullen verdad? - pregunto y yo alzé la mirada

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunte

- Bella es obvio que ese tonto te tiene tu mundo de cabeza - dijo y yo suspire

- ¿Es tan dificil ocultarlo? - pregunté y asintió

- Cuando lo mirás de esa manera todos lo notan , excepto él - dijo y yo suspire mientrás Jake me tomaba en sus brazos y me permitía llorar.

Jake era mi mejor amigo luego de Edward.

Sólo que con él podría hablarle de Edward y quizás confiarle más cosas.

Quizás por el sólo hecho de que me da miedo que piensa Edward de mi.

Realmente eso arruina una amistad

**(Fin del Flashback)  
**

Y así se entero Jake , quien en estos momentos estaría estrangulando a Edward de no ser porque se lo prohibí.

Y Emmet y Jasper.. se enteraron por sus novias.

- Bella - llamó mi atención Alice

- ¿Qué? - pregunté distraida

- Te estaba preguntando algo - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño - joder Isabella estoy harta de verte así, no pierdas tu juventud por Edward, no lo merece , es un cobarde de mierda que sólo sabe escapar de la verdad - dijo Alice y yo la miré confundida

¿De que hablaba?

- Joder olvidalo, vamos a arreglarte - dijo Alice volviendo a su estado de humor anterior.

Que bipolar - pense con sarcasmo

- Toma - dijo entregandome una bolsa negra.

La miré confundida y la abrí

!Mierda! , allí se encontraba el vestido más hermoso que haya visto jamás

Alice sonrío anchamente y yo la abrazé

- Gracias Alice no se que haría sin ti - dije y al notar lo que dije suspire.

Era verdad, no sabría que hacer a apartir de mañana

Alice me miró un largo rato y luego se volteo

- Sientate voy a maquillarte y peinarte - dijo y yo le hice caso.

Estubimos una hora y media hablando de trivialidades. Sabía bien que estabamos evitando lo inevitable.

- Alice.. ¿como es que estás aquí si deberías estar preparando tus maletas? - pregunte y ella me vió mal

- Bueno sabes que siempre lo preparo antés - dijo con tristeza en la voz.

Miré la hora. Sólo 2 horas y mi corazón sería arrastrado.

Cuando termine de vestirme no podía creer que realmente esa era yo.

Simplemente me veía linda.

- Gracias Alice , te quiero - susurre abrazandola.

Mis ojos picaban y Alice lo notó

- Ni una lagrima Isabella mira que me costó - dijo y yo sonreí

- Vale, ni una lagrima - susurre más bien para convencerme a mi misma de no llorar.

El teléfono de Alice sonó y lo contestó con una mirada furiosa

- ¿Qué? - dijo

- Ni se te ocurra - dijo amenazante

- Ok, estás loco, no encerio, ya perdiste los estribos - dijo

- no te das cuenta del daño que estás causando - susurro

- Joder , maldita sea , has lo que quieras , arruina la vida - gritó cortando el teléfono.

La miré preocupada y ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

Sabía que estaba hablando con Edward.

Desde su repentina desición de irse todos los Cullen parecían haberse distanciado.

- Bella me tengo que ir - dijo y yo asentí

- Vale, nos vemos en la graduación - dije y ella asintió

- Chao - dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Antes de salir por la puerta me miro un largo rato y desapareció

Fruncí el ceño. Algo en mi pecho dolía.

Como si la despedida de Alice fuera un .. chao hasta siempre.

* * *

**_3 cap :D_**

**_Ya se acerca a su final._**

**_Sólo falta un POV Edward._**

**_La parte de la graduación._**

**_Y el final :D_**

**_Siento que a nadie le gusta mi fic y es deprimente ¬¬_**

**_Dejen reviews porfaa o no actualizare_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aclaración:**_ Todos los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephanie Meyer mi autora favorita :D

_**Summary: **_En el último día de clase , ella había perdido las esperanzas , su mejor amigo jamás la amaría y estaba a punto de abordar un avión , pero ¿que pasa si ella se anima a arriesgarse y confesarle su amor? ¿él lo correspondra? Mini-fic

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Cuando se hiso la hora decisiva espere a Charlie para que me llevara.

Usualmente iría con Edward o algún Cullen , pero estaban lo suficientemente ocupados para ser una molestia más.

Mi celular sonó cuando me monté en la patrulla de mi papá

Claro, la mejor forma de llamar la atención para llegar a una graduación.

- Diga - conteste sin ver quien me llamaba

- Bella - susurro aquella voz.

- Edward.. ¿como estás? - pregunte

- Supongo que mejor de lo que pensé - dijo y noté cierto humor negro.

- ¿Eso es..? - pregunté

- Preocupante - dijo y yo asentí.

Luego de un gran silencio , decidí romper el hielo

- Edward.. ¿que paso con Alice? - pregunte

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto

- Con todos los Cullen en general, desde el viaje estan distanciados, pareciera que hubiesen grupos, Emmet sólo, Alice con Rosalie y Jasper contigo, no se que ocurre - dije y se oyó un suspiro

- Pequeña no te tienes que agobiar por eso, simplemente son las consecuencias de desiciones cobardes - dijo

!Otra vez la cobardía!

Mi papá carraspeó llamando mi atención

- Bueno Edward ya llegue, hablamos - dije

- Chao - susurro y otra vez mi pecho tuvo la misma tonta sensación de hace unas horas.

Sólo es que me estoy volviendo algo paraóica. Si, debe ser eso

Mi papá me abrió la puerta de la patrulla y yo me baje ignorando las miradas curiosas.

- Iré por allá - le dije a mi papá señalando la gran fila de alumnos.

- Suerte - me deseo desapareciendo junto con los demás padres.

Me integré en la fila sin llamar mucho la atención para mi suerte.

- Hola Bella - me saludó amablemente Angela.

Ella era una chica muy linda y dulce , una buena amiga.

- Hola Ang , oye.. - ella sonrío amablemente

- Rosalie y Jasper llegaron , pero más nadie - dijo Angela y yo fruncí el ceño.

- Pensé que llegarían juntos- susurre

- Todos lo hicimos, de hecho ya hay varios detrás de Rosalie porque se rumora que termino con Emmet - dijo Angela y yo negué

- Ellos no terminaron - dije

- Lo se - dijo encogiendose de hombros mientrás la fila avanzaba

- Y ¿porque no está en la fila? - pregunte

- No se , tampoco lo está Jasper - dijo y yo asentí

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia y saludando a aquellos que nos saludaban.

Habían alumnos muy amables como lo era Ben , Eric , Tyler , Leah , Seth .

Y estaban lo que no paraban de mirarme Jessica, Lauren , Mike.

- Hola - susurro una voz muy conocida para mi.

Me volteé y la abrazé

- Rose - dije y ella río.

- Nos vimos ayer - me recordó

- Lose lose es sólo que tuve el tonto pensamiento de que no ivas a venir - dije y ella sonrío

- Pues aquí estoy - dijo y su sonrisa se desdibujo al ver que Alice llegaba con.. ¿Emmet?.

Me quede mirando el auto hasta que la última persona se bajara y nada.

Los Cullen se adentraron con los demás padres y Alice se puso en la fila junto con Emmet.

Rosalie suspiro y se mantuvo silenciosa tecleando su movil.

Angela pareció ver mi cara de confusión y la de ella se torno igual.

Esto era raro.

Jasper miraba a Alice con anhelo y ella sólo lo ignoraba

¿Qué mierda?

¿Y donde esta Edward?

- ¿Dónde está Edward? - pregunté a los 4.

Voltearon a verme y Jasper suspiro tristemente

- Él .. - Alice lo interrumpió

- El vendra despues - dijo y yo asentí no muy convencida

A Alice se le daban muy bien las mentiras, pero ¿porque sentí que me mentía y muy pesimo?

Rosalie le hecho una mirada envenenada a Emmet y desvío su mirada.

- Vale ¿que ocurre? - pregunte

- Nada - dijeron Rosalie y Emmet al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y a ustedes? - le pregunté a Alice y Jasper

- Nada - dijeron igual

- Vale y yo soy tonta , se notar perfectamente que algo pasa , y sospecho que tiene que ver con Edward - dije y Emmet asintió

- Todo tiene que ver con ese cobarde - dijo y todos lo miraron mal

- !Que mierda con la cobardía! - grité llamando la atención de unos cuantos alumnos.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?- pregunto Jasper.

- Ya estoy harta de oír esa palabra sin explicación alguna , es decir Alice me lo dijo, Edward me lo dijo , Emmet lo dijo - dije y Alice me miró con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Hablaste con Edward? - pregunto y yo asentí

- Me llamo - aclaré y Rosalie me miró

- ¿Y que quería? - pregunto y yo fruncí el ceño.

Se me habia olvidado preguntarle

- Supongo que.. nose - dije y todos bufaron

Enojada me di la vuelta y segui hablando con Angela quien de vez en cuando me narraba lo que ocurría a mis espaldas.

- Bella .. disculpanos - susurro Emmet detrás mío.

Lo miré una vez y suspire.

- No me quieren decir la verdad ¿no confían en mi? - pregunté y Alice negó

- Bella, no es eso, es sólo que.. te protegemos - dijo y cuando iba a preguntar a que se refería el director llamó la atención de todos los alumnos que nos encontrabamos afuera esperando para entrar

- Ya vamos a entrar - dijo y todos soltaron un chillido de emoción.

Excepto unos cuantos, los Cullen y yo.

Al entrar nos acomodaron por apellidos por lo tanto quede de una de las últimas detrás de Jessica, quien no paraba de hablar de lo bien que se veía Mike.

Rodé los ojos.

Los Cullen y los Hale , estaban muy fuera de mi alcance.

Gruñí.

- Edward Cullen - dijo el director.

Mi corazón se paró esperando que él apareciera pero nada.

Todos los alumnos desviaron la mirada hacia donde se encontraban sus padres quienes se levantaron

- Nuestro hijo , no viene - susurro Esme.

La miré un rato y luego miré a Alice quien ocultaba su cara en el pecho de Jasper.

- Está abordando el avión en este preciso instante - dijo Carlisle y sentí mis ojos picar.

Angela me miró interrogante y yo creía que había retenido la respiración mucho tiempo porque sentía que no podía respirar.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba con mucha dificultad.

Todos los Cullen me miraron tristemente y yo abrí los ojos como platos.

¿Encerio había sido tan cobarde como para no despedirse?

¿Entonces las despedidas que me dolían si eran un adios?

Miré a Alice y ella se encogió de hombros adivinando mis pensamientos.

¿Acaso Edward estaba loco?

Miles de preguntas se pasaron por mi mente mientrás los Cullen subían a recibir el diploma de su hijo.

Mi papá me miró y asintió dandome animos.

Supongo que tenía razón. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

Total, ya se iría , no importara lo que yo le dijera , no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Baje de la tarima corriendo captando todas las miradas pero no me importo

- Señorita Swam - dijo el director.

Lo ignore

- Bella - grito Jessica.

Nada me haría detenerme.

Miré antés de salir a Alice quien sonreía.

Al cruzar la puerta sólo tenía un pensamiento.

Buscar a Cullen.

...

Luego de 15 minutos de trayecto en un taxi llegue al aeropuerto.

¿A donde se había ido? - me pregunté internamente.

Mi celular vibró y lo miré

Era un mensaje de texto de Alice

Vuelo 340

Sonreí.

- Disculpe ¿el vuelo 340 ya salió? - pregunte y la muchacha negó

- Salé en 5 horas - me dijo y yo suspire.

Era una buena señal , pero ¿porque entonces no fue a la graduación?

¿Porque los Cullen si?

Fruncí el ceño y me senté en una banca a esperar ver alguna señal de Edward.

Mis ojos pesaban de tanto llorar.

Pero lo tonto era que jamás me entere cuando llore.

Sonreí, definitivamente ésto de estar enamorada afectava los sentidos.

- ¿Bella? - susurro Edward.

Voltée y ahí estaba.

Tan perfecto e irreal como siempre.

Con dos maletas a sus lados y mirandome confundido

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo acercandose

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? - le grité

- En.. mi vuelo - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- ¿No pensabas despedirte de mi? , simplemente huir como cobarde ¿no? - pregunté y el cerró los puños enojado

- Estoy harto de que todos me digan cobarde, suficiente con mis padres, mis hermanos y sus parejas , no tú - me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

- ¿Porque te dicen cobarde? - pregunté

- Por lo mismo que tú - me dijo y fruncí el ceño

- ¿Por no despedirte de mi? - pregunte y el suspiro sentandose a mi lado

- Algo así - dijo - digamos que soy el ser humano más cobarde que puedas conocer en la vida - dijo y yo bufé

- Dime algo que no sepa - dije sintiendo como unas lágrimas caían por mi mejilla.

Edward me miró confundido

- ¿Porque lloras? - me pregunto

- Joder ¿aún lo preguntas ? , eres mi mejor amigo y te vas , me dejas sin ninguna clase de garantía de que te volveré a ver , sin explicaciones , nada - dije y el cerró los ojos con fuerza

- Así no hay daño alguno - dijo y yo negue

- Daño es el que me haces llendote - dije y él nego

- Bella no me digas esas cosas porque haras que cambie de opinión - dijo y yo levanté una ceja

- ¿Con respecto a que? - pregunté

- Bella, una sóla palabra tuya bastara para que no me vaya - dijo y yo fruncí el ceño aún más

- No entiendo, pero como si no fuera obvio, vine aca ¿no te dice algo? - pregunté y el asintió

- Que me vas a extrañar - susurro y yo negué

- No, no es sólo eso , es - me callé.

Teniendolo frente a mi con sus ojos mirandome fijamente me hacía más dificil decirle la verdad.

Pero se irá , se irá y no le diré nada.

No puedo permitir eso.

- ¿Qué hizo que vinieras? - me preguntó Edward con una chispa de emoción en su voz.

Lo miré confundida

¿Y a este que mosca le pico?

- Yo.. ... es muy dificil de decirlo - dije y el sonrío

- Bella, dificil es verte aquí pidiendome que no me vaya - dijo y yo tragué saliva.

- Yo.. yo Edward.. creo que me enamore de ti - dije y el me miró confuso

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó inclinandose frente mío

- Que me gustas Edward - dije y el sonrío a medias.

- ¿Eso significa que me quieres? - pregunto y yo rodé los ojos

- Si no oiste bien , eso significa - dije y el sonrío mostrandome sus perfectos dientes

- ¿Porque sonríes tanto? - pregunte

- Porque.. dejame decirtelo sin tantas palabras - dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y uniendo nuestros labios.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por aquella sensación.

No era que ya no hubiese besado a Edward.

En varios juegos y obras, pero éste...

Éste era un beso de amor.

No había ninguna clase de obligación.

Sonreí contra sus labios y me deje llevar.

Nos separamos luego de unos segundo y pegamos nuestras frentes.

Edward me miró sonriendo anchamente

- ¿Qué significa eso? - pregunté y el rodó los ojos

- Bella, te amo, te amo y te amo mucho - dijo volviendome a besar

- ¿Cu-cuando te diste cuenta? - pregunte y el sonrío

- Desde un poco antés de terminar con Tanya - dijo y yo frunci el ceño

- ¿Terminar con Tanya? - pregunté

- Quedamos en que ella diría que me termino, era mejor para ambos, ella había notado que era la segunda , y no se equivocaba - dijo

- ¿Por que? - pregunte

- Por que tu siempre fuiste la primera - me dijo dándome otro beso.

Un coro de "Aww" detrás de nosotros nos sobresalto.

Emmet y Rosalie miraban divertidos la escena

- ¿Ya vuelvo a ser osito? - pregunto Emmet a Rosalie.

Fruncí el ceño.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y se colgó en sus brazos plantandole un gran beso.

Levanté una ceja

Edward bufó mirando a Alice y Jasper que se acercaban muy cariñosos.

-¿Qué pasa? - susurre

- Quiero privacidad - dijo y yo me sonrojé

- Me encanta cuando haces eso - dijo acariciando mi mejilla

- ¿Hacer que? - pregunté

- Sonrojarte - dijo y yo sonreí volviendome a sonrojar haciendo que el se ríera.

- Chicos , vamonos - pidió Jasper y Edward lo miró agradecido.

Al fin alguien - pensé

Los chicos se fueron susurrando y nos dejaron solos.

Edward sonrío

- Bella , creo que debes tener unas cuantas preguntas - dijo y yo asentí

- Unas muchas - dije y el asintió

- Pero déjame disfrutar el momento, ahorita no - dijo volviendome a besar

¿Y quien se quejaría teniendo a este Dios griego uniendo sus labios con los míos?

Por los momentos no quería pensar en nada , sólo en el momento

* * *

**_Chicas se acerca el final._**

**_Buenoooooooo tengo algo que decir y quien no le guste lastima xD_**

**_!FURIAAA ROJAAAAAAA!_**

**_Españaaa pa lante! si podemos!_**

**_Vamos a ganarlesss a los portugesesss porque hemos demostrado ser muy buenosss!_**

**_Pa lante :D_**

**_aja ya xD quería desahogarme un rato xD_**

**_ok ahora si._**

**_Espero sus reviews._**

**_El prox cap es el final_**

**_:D_**


	5. FIN

_**Aclaración:**_ Todos los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephanie Meyer mi autora favorita :D

_**Summary: **_En el último día de clase , ella había perdido las esperanzas , su mejor amigo jamás la amaría y estaba a punto de abordar un avión , pero ¿que pasa si ella se anima a arriesgarse y confesarle su amor? ¿él lo correspondra? Mini-fic

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

- Edward - dije separandome de sus labios.

El hiso un puchero adorable y yo reí.

- Antés que hables - dijo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios - quiero preguntarte algo - dijo y yo asentí

Edward se arodillo frente a mi evitando todas las miradas de los curiosos que pasaban por allí y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negra de su bolsillo

La miré embobada al mismo tiempo que Edward sonreía

- Bella se que el futuro es incierto, y apenas empezamos el nuestro, pero en ese futuro incierto quiero que estés , cada vez que despierte tenerte a mi lado, besarte y decirte cuanto te amo , quiero estar cerca de ti cada segundo de mi vida y quiero compartirla contigo , quiero que epas que aunque esto sea apresurado , nada me haría más feliz que casarme contigo , no ahorita , pero si en unos años - dijo y yo me sonroje furiosamente mientras lagrimas corrían por mi mejilla.

Me abalanzé sobre Edward mientrás lo besaba

- Si , si , si , si - dije y el río mientrás colocaba el anillo en mi dedo.

Era un lindo anillo, con diamantes.

Fruncí el ceño y el sonrío

- No se aceptan devoluciones - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Es muy caro - dije y el negó

- Ningun precio se compara contigo - dijo volviendo a juntar nuestros labios - ademas , este es un anillo que indica que eres mía y de más nadie, algun día te dare el de compromiso , no quiero alarmar a Charlie - dijo y yo reí

- Vuelo 340 , su vuelo saldrá aproximadamente en media hora , por favor ir alistandose - dijo una voz en los auriculares.

Miré a Edward con tristeza y el negó

- ¿No pensaras que me voy a ir o si? - pregunto y yo fruncí el ceño confundida

- ¿No te vas? - pregunte ilusionada

- No , Bella , quiero pasar todo el tiempo que sea posible contigo , como tu novio , no quiero desaprovecharlo llendome , Bella te amo - me dijo volviendo a unir nuestros labios.

Un carraspeó detrás de nosotros nos hizo separarnos

- Bueno ya que la linda parejita ya es linda parejita ahora tengo que preguntar algo , ¿nos vamos? - pregunto Emmet y Edward negó

- ¿No se van? - pregunto Jasper sonriendo.

Lo miré tiernamente.

Claro, si Alice se hubiese ido hubiera sido el fin de Jasper.

Alice sonrío anchamente y ambos se besaron.

- Bueno ahora tengo que ver como mis dos hermanos son comidos a besos - dijo y Edward y Alice rodaron los ojos

Todos reimos y empezamos a charlar planeando cosas.

No importaba mucho realmente.

Solo el hecho de que estaba entre los brazos de mi novio.

Como me gustaba decirlo

**-4 años despues-**

- Isabella baja en este instante - gritó Alice desde la sala de nuestro apartamento.

Luego de graduarnos y estar en la universidad en el 2 año Rosalie , Alice y yo nos mudamos juntas.

El edificio de al lado fue ocupado por los chicos y nosotras no podíamos estar más feliz de aquello.

Rosalie se había adelantado a nuestra boda y se había casado un año despues de graduarnos.

Alice estaba embarazada y Jasper no veía el momento de ser padre.

Y me conmovía infinitamente el pensar como le pedirá matrimonio.

Luego de que la pequeña cabezita de aquel hijo fruto de su amor saliera el se lo pediría.

Tan romantico que estoy segura que Alice chillara en el proceso del parto.

Sonreí y baje las escaleras intentando no matarme en el proceso.

Así es , hoy es mi boda.

Edward había pedido mi mano hace un año ante mis padres y habíamos acordado que la boda sería hoy.

Alice a pesar de estar embarazada se encargo de absolutamente todo.

Emmet sonrío anchamente al verme bajar las escaleras.

Emmet había decidio llevarme a mi boda ya que papá había muerto en un accidente automovilistico hace 5 meses.

Pase meses muy malos en los que creí que todo mi mundo se iba a derrumbar , pero siempre estaba Edward allí apoyandome en todo.

Alice chilló y Rosalie me abrazó.

Rosalie y yo habíamos pasado a un plan de mejores amigas desde que Jasper nos contó su plan.

Eramos como sus ayudantes y a veces Alice se sentía ignorada.

Las hormonas del embarazo - pensé

Nos montamos en la limosina para ir a la iglesia.

No podía dejar de mirar el reloj. Ya no podía ver la hora de casarme con Edward.

De poder unir nuestras vidas para siempre.

Aunque tecnicamente ya la habíamos unido hace 2 meses - pensé sonrojandome.

**(Flashback)**

Estabamos acostados en la cama mientrás veíamos la tele.

Una costumbre nuestra.

Cuando de repente Edward empezó a besarme el cuello.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos amandonos en mi habitación.

Por suerte no había nadie porque sino hasta ahorita no hubiesen parado de fastidiarme

**(Fin del Flashback)**

- ¿Porque te sonrojas? - pregunto Rosalie y yo negué

- Nada cosas mías - dije y Emmet se carcajeo

- Estás planeando tu luna de miel picarona - dijo y Alice le pegó un zape en la cabeza

- Ya llegamos señoritas - dijo el chofer y Emmet frunció el ceño haciendo que nosotras nos carcajearamos.

Las primeras en bajarse fueron Alice y Rosalie y yo luego con ayuda de Emmet.

La música en la iglesia empezó a sonar y empezaron a entrar Rosalie y Alice.

Yo tragué saliva pesadamente.

Genial, esto no estaba entre mis planes

- ¿Nerviosa? - pregunto Emmet y yo asentí

- Tranquila , yo estaba tambien nervioso en mi boda, pero al ver a Rosalie entrar en esa misma puerta con ese vestido blanco y su velo , con su cabello peinado en forma de bucles , sus ojos y sus labios y su cara , mi corazón dió un vuelco y supe que no querría estar en otro lugar que allí esperando para unir nuestras vidas - dijo y yo lo mire conmovido

- Awww Emmet eso fue lo más romantico que has dicho en toda tu vida - dije y el sonrío

- Ya es hora - me dijo cogiendo mi brazo ayudandome a caminar.

Ya todos sabían que yo no podría marchar en ese pasillo sin matarme , así que el trabajo de Emmet era dificil.

Al llegar frente al altar levanté la vista para encontrarme con aquella mirada que me volvía loca.

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y supuse que los míos tambien.

Alice soltó un "aww" y todos voltearon a mirarla.

Pero a mi nada me importaba. Sólo el hecho de que estaba allí , frente a Edward para casarnos.

Miré a Emmet y le sonreí agradecida.

Al final todo lo que me dijo si era cierto.

Éste era el momento que yo estaba soñando

**-2 meses despues -**

Aquí estoy , en la sala del hospital esperando a que mi amiga tubiera a su hija.

Jasper pasaba por el pasillo una y otra vez nervioso y todos lo mirabamos enternecidos.

Mi esposo, como me gustaba decirlo , estaba en la sala de parto ya que era asistente de doctor.

Rosalie , Emmet y yo esperabamos a fuera con emoción contenida

- Jasper que esperas entra - dijo Rosalie

- No seas cobarde tío - dijo Emmet

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Edward asomó su cabeza

- Ya va a empezar , Jasper - le aviso y el asintió

Nos dedico una última mirada y entró a la sala junto a Edward

Rosalie y yo cruzamos los dedos.

Luego de una media hora se olló un grito y Emmet se carcajeo mientrás nosotras sonreíamos.

Todo había salido bien.

Luego de otra media hora más salieron dos enfermeras con un bebe en la mano.

Nos acercamos a ver a nuestra sobrinita.

Era hermosa.

- Ojos de la mamá - dijo Rosalie

- Cabello del papá - dijo Emmet

- Manos de la tía - dije y yo y ambos voltearon a verme - mira tus manos Rosalie - dije y ella lo hizo y actó seguido sonrío anchamente

- Tengo un sobrino - gritó y Emmet y yo reimos.

Edward salió de la sala y me abrazo

- ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunte

- Fue más facil , y divertido - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

De repente unas nausias terribles vinieron a mi y yo salí corriendo al baño

Sentí como alguien apartaba mi cabello y me sobaba la espalda

- Mi amor tengo una conjetura - dijo y yo lo miré extrañada

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte

- Quiero que uses esto - dijo dandome una caja con un aparato que conocía bien.

- ¿Qué? - pregunte casi en grito

- No grites mi amor, es sólo una pequeña suposición , no nos protegimos y .. - lo interrumpi

- Vete , yo te aviso - dije.

Me hice la prueba y cuando salió la respuesta salí del baño y Edward estaba esperandome

- ¿Y bien? ¿que dice? - pregunto

- Nose , no lo quise ver sin ti - dije y el asintió

Nos acercamos a la prueba de embarazo y vimos el positivo

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y enseguida Edward me alzó en sus brazos mientrás ambos sonreiamos

- Bella eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida , te amo , te amo , te amo - gritó y yo reí apenada

- Y yo más a ti - dije uniendo nuestros labios

**- 6 años despues -**

- Mama apurate - gritó Reneesme desde la sala de mi casa.

Rodé los ojos y baje con la cartera en la mano.

Edward estaba al lado de mi hija mirandonos divertido.

Ya habían pasado 6 años y mi hija ya estaba grande , parecía de 10 aunque sólo tenía 6.

Jolie la hija de Alice tenía 7 años y ella y mi hija son buenas amigas.

Y Rosalie estaba esperando gemelos.

Los padrinos de Reneesme eran Jasper y Alice y los de Jolie eramos Edward y yo.

Porque quedamos así.

Emmet y Rosalie no les molestaba ya que eran como unos tíos para ellas.

Todos eramos una gran familia

- Ya hija calmate , vamos - dije empujando a mi marido y mi hija fuera de la casa.

Hoy era el primer día de clases de mi hija en la primaria y claramente estaba emocionada.

- Chao papi , chao mami - dijo despidiendose de nosotros en la puerta del colegio

Edward y yo sonreimos volviendonos a montar en el auto

- ¿Sabes que te amo? - pregunto y yo negué

- Te amooo mucho , mucho , mucho , eres la razón de mi vivir - dijo uniendo nuestros labios mientras yo sonreía.

Hace 10 años había dicho que el futuro era incierto.

Pues hoy concuerdo.

Aunque ya eramos grande , aún no sabíamos que nos preparaba el futuro.

Pero el presente era lindo.

Y bastante prometedor.

* * *

**_Chicas ahí esta el final._**

**_Espero que les haya gustadoooo y no las haya desepcionada._**

**_Me esforzé bastante ya que escribi dos capitulos seguidos xD_**

**_Buenoooooo graciasss por su apoyo._**

**_Esperooo mis ultimos reviewssss y nos seguiremos leyendo en mis otras historias :D_**


End file.
